Wild but free
by Ninjadragon02
Summary: Soni, a mongoose, was raised by a loving family until they got a pet that ruined her entire life. She was sent to the pound but escape. This is the story of her life, her friends life, and everybody around her's. Theirs Drama, pain, and conflict. Read to find out what Soni goes through. Please leave a review saying who you think should be together, i might listen ;).
1. Meeting the crew

Have you ever felt misunderstood. Have you ever thought that no matter how hard you try no one will forgive you. Even if you have no clue what you did wrong. My owners had me since i was a baby. Then they got a cobra, who i was constantly getting into fights with. So when they thought that i was the troublemaker they sent me to the pound. I escape and started to live out in the park.

Their i met a wild hedgehog named Rachel, but she seemed pretty tame to live in the wild. Rachel is a small light and dark orange Hedgehog. She was mostly consumed of the light orange coloring. She had dark orange coloring on her feet and around the wrists of her hands. She had dark orange around her belly, her eyes, and her right ear. Her quills were a dark orange as well. She had pink eyes. Her hair was of two pieces, that were split to be on both sides of her eyes. Not on top of them, beside them.

We started to hang out more and got to know each other. We found a gecko named Vanessa who believed she was what got a party started.

Vanessa is a light, bright, and dark green gecko. She is mostly consumed of a Bright green coloring. She has a light green patch her stomach and on her back three straight lines going sideways consisting of the same color. She had dark green around the wrist of her hands and ankles. Her hair is a dark green ponytail that reaches the end of her head. Lastly her eyes are a soft ocean blue. Her story basically to sum it all up is that she use to have an owner, but he dumped her entire tank out in the fountain in the park and she's been running around here trying to get to safety and not get stepped on.

Then we encounter our first boy to the group. His name was Zachary and he was a dog. Zachary is a brown, white, and black colored australian shepherd. He is mostly consumed of a brown coloring. He has white in between his eyes leading down to his muzzle, that lead to his stomach. He had black around his eyes, one ear, and as spots around his body. He didn't have a hairstyle. His eyes were a nice brown.

He had an owner until she became allergic to dogs. They dropped him off at the pound and like me he escaped. He had quite the singing voice.

Then we encountered our second boy. He was a skunk named Pete. Pete is a black and white skunk. He is mostly consumed of a black coloring. He had a white line that went straight down his back, and consumed his tail. He also had white on all four tips of his paws. His hair was a nice small mohawk. His eyes were yellow.

He was a real laugh, he loved to tell jokes, sometimes when he ran out of material he would tell insult jokes. Mainly toward me.

We encountered two more boys after Pete. One was a bear named Parker, who loved to dance, he was afraid to be himself and dance with ribbons, but we didn't mind and he was amazing at it. Parker is a fully colored brown bear. He has bright sky blue eyes, and no story was mainly that he was once in a zoo but is now considered a wild bear.

The last boy we met was a monkey named Markus, but we called him Mars for short. Mars is an orange and white monkey. He is mostly consumed of a orange coloring. He has white only on his Stomach. He has bright green eyes, and no hairstyle.

He was an amazing artist, but he didn't like to use paint. He would mainly take chopped down wood and make small action figures. Sometimes they came out good and sometimes they didn't. His story was that he was considered a wild monkey.

We all met each other within a period of 5 days. All of us found a spot close to the park to call ours. We all decided that we would have to make us some homes.


	2. Finding food

Everyone finished everything, within 2 weeks. I had a nice house, well actually burrow in the ground, I would crawl into a hole and be meet with a good inside. I had a bed, a nice small living room, and a kitchen area.

During the times of making our homes, we had all found food, but now that our houses were all done. We had to go out and get food. Which brings me to today. All of us were getting ready to go out and get our food. When everyone got curious what we all ate. Racheal brought up the idea.

"Why do you want to know" Zachary asked Rachel.

"Well i would like to keep track of what everyone and I think finding out what you eat is very essential." Racheal said

"Well all dogs are known to just eat what we can find, so i guess put me down as a meat eater because i love steak" Zachary said

"So you're a carnivore" I asked, i sat down with my back against the tree.

"If that means meat eater then yes" He said, Rachel somehow found a clipboard, a piece of paper, and a pencil and was writing this down.

"Okay, how about we have the boys answer first." Rachel said "So, Pete are you a meat eater or plant eater."

"Well Skunks are both" Pete started

"Omnivores" I said

"If that means both than yes" Pete said, he shot daggers at me. I looked away, I was just trying to help. "However i like to eat berries, roots, and leaves. But mostly berries."

"Okay, Parker" Rachel asked

"Well, my species is Omnivores, but i prefer to eat plants, berries, and fruit" Parker said, I wanted to say that he was a Herbivore, but i was afraid of one of them telling me off. So i stayed quiet.

"Okay, Mars" Rachel asked

"Well, Monkeys are Omnivores, but i enjoy nuts, fruits, seeds, oh and yummy, yummy flowers." Mars said, we all laughed at how he said flowers were yummy twice. Rachel wrote down something about him.

"Okay, Me" Rachel said, she wrote down something. "Okay, Vanessa"

"Well i'm pretty sure Geckos are Omnivores, i like to mainly eat flies but if i have to i will eat fruit especially apples." Vanessa said, Rachel nodded and wrote down something.

"And lastly, I'm guessing you're a meat eater correct" Rachel asked, I shook my head. "Seriously, i thought Mongoose were only meat eaters"

"Most are, but i'm an Indian grey mongoose, we're Omnivores, however i'm more toward the Herbivore side. I enjoy eating Mangos, apples, and peaches" I said

"Interesting" Rachel said "OKay i think everybody should have a buddy to be with them. Does anyone else agree with me." Everyone nodded. "Alright, i think the best pairs would be, Parker and Markus" The two high fived. "Zachary and Pete" Zachary didn't seem so happy,and Pete looked like he didn't care. "And lastly, Me, Soni, and Vanessa" Vanessa and I smiled. We all set out to get food. We found some Apples in a tree.

"Soni can you climb that" Rachel asked, I nodded. I attracted my claws and climbed up. "Okay before you through any down, Vanessa can you find something we can put them in"

"Roger that" Vanessa said she went searching. She was gone for quite awhile.

"Do you think she's okay" I asked worried, climbing down from the tree.

"I'll go look for her, stay here" Rachel said

"Okay, i'm gonna make some baskets just in case she couldn't find anything." I said, Rachel looked at me. "You sent her off before i could" I answered before she asked, She nodded and went off looking.

I grabbed some sticks and made a basket. It was big enough to put some fruit in, and still be able to be carried. Well pulled. When Rachel didn't return i found more sticks and made two more. When i was done, They still weren't back yet.


	3. The fight

I climbed the tree and grabbed three apples, i put one in each. I kept doing this until, their was 3 in each of our baskets. I decided to grab a basket and drag it to our area. The first one was mine, then Rachel's, then Vanessa's. When i was done, i went looking for them. I found Rachel and Vanessa talking to a group of other animals and a human girl. I crawled over. A hedgehog looked at me, which made Rachel and Vanessa look behind them. I stood up. Rachel smacked her face.

"That's what i forgot" She said

"What did you forget" Vanessa asked

"We" Rachel said "forgot, Soni. I'm sorry, but there's a girl here that can understand what we say"

"Really" I asked

"Yeah right their, her name's Blythe" Vanessa said

"Hello" Blythe said, she reached out her hand. I shook it.

"Hello" I said i was about to introduce my self when a certain voice blocked my mind.

"Rachel never ever pair me up with him again" Zachary yelled, he approached with Pete right behind him.

"Come on i'm not that bad" He said

"You're absolutely horrible, anything we do you turn into a lame joke" Zachary yelled, he was standing by Rachel now.

"Well i'd rather have fun and joke around than be serious and lame" Pete said

"Are you calling me serious and lame" Zachary asked

"Okay everyone i think we need to calm down" I said, trying to stop a fight before one happened.

"I agree, how about you two split up for a while" Rachel said

"Oh sorry, we forgot girls don't like to fight" Pete said Sarcastically

"Can you girls get out of this, this is a fight between boys" Zachary said, Rachel was gonna say something, but i interrupted.

"You're right" I said

"Thank you, wait what" Both Pete and Zachary asked really confused.

"It is a fight between boys, and that's all you're gonna be if you keep fighting" I said "so grow up and say sorry"

"I will never ever say sorry to him for having fun" Pete said, he turned his back to us. His tail swung beside him.

"You made fun of my singing, so i have no right in needing to apologies for your so called humor" Zachary said, he did an eye roll at the word humor. He soon did the same thing as pete had did. I sighed.

"You both need to apologies" I said calmly even though every bit of me was saying scream off the top of your lungs. Make them say you're sorry to each other. However i wasn't about to retreat to yelling, i was gonna do this in a calm manner.

"No we don't" The said harshly together.

"Yes you do" I said calmly "Zachary you need to apologies for saying what Pete loves to do, is wrong"

"I never said it was wrong" Zachary said, his head turned so he could look at me, but his position never changed.

"You might as well have, you said that whatever you guys do he turns it into a lame joke. I think his jokes are funny" I said, i lied a bit because most of his jokes are aimed toward me. "Sometimes"

"Sometimes" Pete asked, he did the same thing as Zachary.

"Yeah, you can have very funny jokes, but sometimes you push yourself to a limit your not use to." I said "Also Pete you need to apologies to Zachary for making his singing into a joke"

"No, he over sings all the time and it gets annoying." Pete said

"What's going on" Parker asked as him and Markus came over. Rachel held up a hand to them. They got the hint and sat down.

"True he does over do his singing too much, and true it can get annoying" I said

"Hey" Zachary said turning back around.

"Sorry, but just like Pete you push your limits." I said "you've only enjoyed singing since you got into"

"Can it weasel" Zachary said, I was taken back by that. But i do realize why he said that. Having your life almost taken from you can be a scary thing.

"Sorry, I forgot. But how you two push your limits, it can be your connection" I said with a smile. They laughed at me.

"Wow, your lame speech almost got to me before you said we could have a connection" Pete laughed, turning around.

"Same" Zachary laughed, Tears started to form in my eyes. I'm very sensitive and having someone laugh at you can really tear you apart.

"Okay you two, Make up now." Rachel said. I think she was done with these two acting like imbeciles.

They continued laughing, i wasn't sure if it was because of me or Rachel now. Their was a really loud roar and everyone went quiet. All eyes were on Parker or the Panda. She shook her head and pointed at Parker.


	4. Meeting the others

"Parker" Both Zachary and Pete said in confusion. I too was confused but sadness was the biggest emotion that consumed me.

"Look, I don't know what happen or why you guys are fighting, but you two made Soni upset and she's just trying to help and you laugh at her." He yelled, Zachary and Pete looked at each other, They hung their heads in a shameful way.

"Sorry Soni" They said, I shook my head.

"No" I said, I looked up more. They looked at me in confusion. I wiped away the tear that was about to fall. "Apologies to each other, then to this group for having them have to see you two like this."

"Sorry… for making fun of your singing" Pete said after a few moments, I smiled and looked at Zachary. "Now put away your pride and say it back" Zachary growled, But soon stopped and sighed.

"Sorry I guess for saying your jokes are lame" Zachary said, He looked at the group and sighed. "Sorry for causing a scene"

"Wow never thought i'd hear you say that Drama queen" Pete said

"Queen" Vanessa asked. "I thought Zachary was a boy, has he really been a girl this entire time" everyone laughed except for Zachary,

"Your right Vanessa Zachary is a boy" I said, with a small giggle at the end.

"So drama king" Pete asked, making everyone, even the other group and the girl laugh. Well all except Zachary.

"You still have to apologies. So take your own advice. Put your pride away and say it." Zachary said

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your time out here." Pete said, his eyes caught the eyes of a girl skunk who looked away. I saw a small smile form on Pete's face.

"Oh no, i have to get you guys to the Pet shop soon, your owners will be by to pick you up" Blythe said, she leashed everyone up.

"Wait" Parker said, everyone looked at him. "I kinda want to know all your guys name, I mean we weren't here for a long time. Then their was that" He pointed at Zachary and Pete. He was talking about what happened between them.

"Oh right, well I'm Russell" The hedgehog said

"Are you a porcu-" Vanessa mouth was shut by Rachel. My guess was that she was gonna ask if he was a porcupine but Rachel knew what she was gonna say and stopped it before happening.

"He's a hedgehog" Rachel said, She released Vanessa mouth.

"Oh" She said, a small blush of embarrassment spread across her face.

"Didn't you guys already meet" I asked

"Yeah, but we don't anyones name" Rachel said

"Why not" I asked

"Well when you told me to go and get something to put the fruit in I saw this girl talking with these guys." Vanessa said "At first i was convinced she was a crazy lady." she made the cuckoo signs. "Until i walked over to ask if she was and they told me she could understand us. So I got caught up talking to them and her, not ever thinking about knowing their names."

"I would've thought Rachel would of asked them their name." Parker said

"Well you see, I saw her over here talking to them and this human girl. I came over and asked what was going on, when i too got caught up in the fascinating discovery that a human can actually talk to us and understand what we were saying, that I complete forgot to ask them their name." Rachel said

"Oh, make sense" Zachary said, "I'm Zachary, I'm a purebred Australian Shepherd. Used to be a top winning show dog" He got in a pose.

"Divo" Pete said

"What" Zachary said

"Oh you know how in Spanish, "a" at the end is a description for girls and "o" at the end is a description word for boys" Pete asked, everyone slowly nodded not entirely sure. "Well Diva" he put a lot of sound on the "A". "Is for girls so should Divo" He said doing the same thing to the "O" that he did with the "A". "Be for boys" Everyone laughed except Zachary. Pete laughed as well, well actually it was more of a soft chuckle. "I'm pete"

"Pete, that sounds like a name for bird" The girl skunk said

"It is, i think i got the name because i use to jump from trees" He said, we all laughed even the girl Skunk. "Of course my wings wouldn't open, so i'd always fall on my face" She laughed, he smiled. When she was done she introduced herself.

"I'm Pepper" She said

"Nice name" he said, She smiled.

"Indeed it is a nice name" The purple dog said, "My names Zoe, I'm a purebred Cavalier King Charles Spaniel."

"What an interesting Breed." Zachary said, Zoe flipped her ears and looked at him.

"Why, Thank you" She said.

"I'm Markus, but you can call me Mars. Which weird because I've never been to Mars, so why would i be called it." Mars said.

"Wow you make a good point. Did you know not to long ago i went to mars" The pink monkey said, she was just as hyper and talkative as Markus. The others behind her looked at each other when she said she'd been to mars. They looked nervous.

"Really i would love to go their" Markus said, wow that was the smallest amount of talking he ever did.

"Well you could probably go with me next time" She said, the others behind her really seemed nervous now. "I'm Minka"

"Nice to meet you Minka, i'm Markus, wait didn't i already introduce myself." Markus asked

"I'm Parker" Parker said, I think realized we we're holding up a lot of their time.

"I'm Penny Ling" The panda said. I think she too realized we were taking up most of the time.

"Oh right the time, Hurry this up guys okay, i don't want you to be late for you owners to come pick you up." Blythe said

"I'm Vinnie" A gecko said

"Is that short for something" Vanessa asked

"Yeah" He said, Vanessa looked at him. "What"

"Are you gonna tell me or am i gonna have to guess" She asked

"Oh right, it's short for Vincent" He said

"Oh well my names Vanessa" She said, she looked at me. "This here is So" I think she tried to give me a nickname

"So?" Vinnie asked

"Yeah that's her nickname." Vanessa said

"Vanessa you can't give a nickname a nickname." I said, Everyone in my little group looked at me.

"What?" They all asked

"Soni is my nickname, My full name is Sonala" I said

"When were we gonna be told about this" Vanessa said

"It's not a big deal" I said, Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Well i'm Rachel" Rachel said trying to relieve Tension in the air. "Everyone has just about said their name right"

"Wrong" Vinnie said

"Wha?" Vanessa asked

"Sunil never did" He said, he pointed to a darker blue Mongoose.

"So your name is Sunil" Rachel asked

"That is correct" He said

"Okay we should be going, Maybe we'll see you tomorrow" Blythe said

"Hold on I got one more question" Vinnie said

"Okay, that would be" Zachary asked

"Are you a weasel" He asked me.

"What?" I asked

"Well he called you a weasel so I was wondering if she really was one" He asked, Zachary looked uncomfortable. I think he realized what he said a while back.

"No, I'm a mongoose, to be exact, I'm an Indian Grey Mongoose" I said

"But you're blue" He asked

"It's just the name of the certain type of Species" I said, I looked at Blythe who looked worried. "Well you guys have to go now, see you some other time. Bye for now"

"Bye for now" All of them said. Blythe took them back to where they were originally at.

"So did everyone find food" Rachel asked, she took a clipboard out from nowhere.

"Yes, i was able to beg for some food from people in a nearby picnic." Zachary said

"I found some Berries" Pete said, he was looking at the direction that Pepper and the others had gone.

"I found some bananas, and some flowers." Mars said

"I found some Berries as well" Parker said

"I grabbed us three apples each, most of the apples were gross." I said, It started to rain.

"We need to get back to our shelter" She said, when we made it their, it was really muddy. I had put a piece of wood on top of my burrow hole just in case of such an incident. I went inside and shook off all the water on me. I smiled, i hope we can see them tomorrow.


	5. Her crush

That night i had a nightmare, I was sitting in my old owner's lap and she was grooming me, then she was petting, and tickling me. Then it started to Storm outside, lighting shot in the house and there appeared my other owner with a cobra with him. He let the cobra down and i jumped off my owners lap. The cobra went to bite me, but their was a bang on the piece of wood. I ended up screaming when i woke up.

"Soni, you okay" The familiar voice of Vanessa asked.

"I'm okay" I said

"Well can you come out here for a second" She asked

"Sure" I said, I went out, and saw Vanessa looked Flustered. "Is everything okay"

"Can we talk we're no one will hear" She asked, I was getting worried.

"S-sure" i said, I closed up my burrow and followed her to wherever she wanted to go. We went to a park bench and she seemed nervous to talk. "Vanessa is everything okay"

"I have a crush" She said so fast, i'm surprised i made out the words. I smiled

"That's great" I said

"No it's not" She said

"Why not" I asked

"Well he has a place, and i don't" She said, I was confused

"What do you mean" I asked

"He has an owner" she said "a handler whatever you want to call them." She laid back so she was laying directly on her back. I did the same thing.

"So, don't let that stop you. The more you try to hide it, the more it will try to consume your fears" I said, "But i'm very curious to know why you told me out of everyone and who it is"

"I told you because you're not a huge blabber mouth, like Pete or Zachary" She said "also Rachel seems to be very uptight and i don't feel comfortable spilling my feelings to the boys"

"Oh, so you trust me more" I said with a smile

"Of course, you're the one everybody trust." She said, I smiled.

"Now please tell me who you like" I said, Vanessa laughed. Possible because it was so straightforward that she thought it was funny.

"Well he's a gecko" She said

"Vinnie" I asked and sat up straight looking at her with my one eye not being covered with fur. Vanessa smiled, went red in the cheeks, sat up and looked away. "O, M, Gosh"

"Tots" Vanessa said

"What" I asked

"I don't know, i thought we were saying things that don't make since" She said, i laughed.

"So i just have one small question" I said

"And that is" She asked

"How can you have a crush on him, after just seeing him once" I asked, she thought.

"Well he's handsome, and i guess i'd like to get to know him more for his personality before saying anything else" Vanessa said, I smiled. We started walking back to our spots "Have you ever had a crush" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"As if, I've never been into a boy before, also my brother may be spoiled but i'm the youngest and he wants to look out for me" I said

"Thats funny, then why'd he let you go homeless" She asked, I stopped dead in my tracks. I grabbed my arms and looked down. "I'm sorry, is he dead" I looked at her and shook my head. "Then what's the prob"

"He doesn't know, neither does my twin sisters, Emily and Emma, not that they'd care" I said, i started to have tears form.

"Who's your brother" Vanessa asked i could hear the sympathy in her voice. I looked at her.

"Sharukh" I said.


	6. The sound

Sorry for this chapter, it is a small chapter... a very small chapter. However the next one will be longer. I hope you've enjoyed reading everything I've written so far. Also please leave reviews if you can, no bad ones please. Okay with out farther ado, this Chapter.

* * *

Vanessa looked at me, her eyes were wide with horror.

"Your, your, your, his sister" She asked, i nodded. "But, but, but i didn't think Sharukh had a sister. Are you lying to me" she asked, her voice started to squeak. Like i had hurt her feelings.

"What no" I said, I stared at her.

"How do i know you're not" She said

"You said it yourself, i'm the one everybody trusts" I said

"I did say that, but what you just said." Vanessa said, she shook her head and backed up. "How do i not know that you're just saying that to seem cooler than everyone else"

"Because" I started.

However Vanessa trudged back to the camp spot. I followed her, but stopped a bit afterward. I walked into the woods, with my head down, my tail dragging, and my ears laying on top of my head rather than having them sticking up. I sat down by a tree and decided to wallow in my own sadness. I heard a soft growl come from nearby.

Is that my stomach I thought to myself

"Well well well, what's a poor innocent Mongoose doing out here in the farther part of the woods" Someone said, a growl followed after it's words descended. I was completely quiet. When a leopard stepped out of the shadow. I gasped and felt fear consume my every emotion. The leopard smiled, I stared right at her, she jumped at me. I remember a scream, then nothing.

* * *

Like i said, the next chapter is to be longer, and by longer i think you might need to prepare yourselves. It will change to a lot of perspectives of what will happen. It may take me until tomorrow to post, possible around 5 so if you like this series I've written about LSP who is owned by Hasbros not me, look for it tomorrow around that time. :) for now Ciao.


End file.
